Himeko Kurusugawa
'''Himeko Kurusugawa '''is one of the protagonists and the main heroines in the anime Kannazuki No Miko. She is The Solar Priestess. Appearance Himeko is a beautiful teenager with very long blond hair. She wears a red ribbon. Her eyes are purple and her height is also medium. She is often shown wearing a school outfit at which consist of a red dress, black stockings and brown boots. Personality Himeko is a shy, innocent and timid girl, uncertain of her own worth and abilities. This is mainly because she was orphaned at an early age in an unknown manner. She was initially adopted by abusive relatives before being moved to other relatives. At school, Himeko seems to have only one friend, her dorm roommate Makoto. Despite her timidity, Himeko gradually starts to display great determination and courage. Story In episode 1, she is woke up by her roomate, Makoto. At school, on stairs, she is about to fall but Chikane catches her. After this, Chikane invites her in roses garden, afternoon. Here Himeko and Chikane had lunch together, made pictures, drank tea and Chikane invites her at their birthday. Himeko goes along with Soma to shopping and bought Chikane a present. When the Orochi arrived, she separated herself from the others and returns in her room to took back Chikane's present. She is captured by an Orochi Soma and became unconscious. After Soma came back in his senses, Himeko receives her solar symbol on her chest and falls, but Chikane catches her. When she became aware, she and Chikane shared a kiss. In episode 2, she and Chikane learned about the priestess and when Kazuki revealed the fact that Soma is one of the Orochi, Himeko faint. When she came back in her sense, Himeko remembers about Makoto and visited her at the hospital and blamed herself for her injuries. Also, with nowhere to go, she contemplates on leaving the town, and when she talked with Chikane about this, Girochi attacks, but Soma saved Himeko and Chikane. In episode 3, Himeko comes to live with Chikane. At school, Izumi and her group are jealous about Himeko and pushed her on the stairs, but Soma catches her before she falls. Chikane witnessed and gives Izumi a "look" that made her afraid. Himeko tries to visit Makoto but turns around. They started the training but Himeko has an hesitation and Chikane is injured as she protected her. After they spent time together, Chikane promised her that she will protect her. When Nekoko attacks, Himeko is separated from Chikane underwater but Soma arrives in time to save them. 'Trivia' *Hime means princess and -ko is an suffix usually added to the end of an girl's name that means child. So, Himeko means princess child. *Noriko Shitaya, the woman who voiced Himeko also voiced Ururu Tsumugiya from the anime series Bleach and Moegi from the anime series Naruto. *She carries the solar symbol on her chest. Gallery Himeko as a child.png|Himeko as a child hime.PNG|Himeko in her past life himeko21vv1ao8.jpg|Himeko happy himekomanga.jpg|Himeko's appearance in the manga Ytut.jpg|Himeko Catslkjlk.jpg|Himeko and Makoto Oiuoiu.jpg|Himeko and Soma in their childhood Kannaduki www anime-gate pl8.jpg|Himeko and Chikane Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Human Category:Miko